


Home

by DemonOfPuns



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfPuns/pseuds/DemonOfPuns
Summary: Ivanova had never truly felt home on Babylon 5. Not until Talia came back.
Relationships: Susan Ivanova/Talia Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Still can't live with the way they ended. And waking up, I got an idea and had to write.

Ivanova had never truly felt at home on Babylon 5. There'd been some moments where that certain feeling of safety and belonging might have been there, for a moment, but never to last. B5 was the place she lived in and the place she worked, but home?  
She didn't know where that would be. 

It had gotten better in the last months, though. Ever since they found Talia again and, through some ingenuity, had been able to erase Control from her mind and restore her original personality (she had no idea how exactly, but apparently, Talia's old personality had never been truly gone so all it took was some careful treading and creativity with the "death of personality" punishment to get Control out) - ever since that, she had felt… better. Talia and her had resumed their old closeness - even though both of them had agreed to go slow, all it had taken was Talia's visit to her quarters in the exact same night, and prolonged eye contact that was meant for toasting with excellent wine. They'd woken up entangled, naked, deliciously sore and with a bunch of perfect, hours-long memories. 

Ivanova had felt a hint of that feeling then. 

She ripped her mind out of sweet remembrances to focus back on work. Several complications with docking today meant she wouldn't be able to get off on time for Talia and her planned date night - which she'd informed Talia about via text, and only gotten sweet, understanding words in reply. 

_Shit happens._   
_I'll get you something to eat before you get off work so you can come straight over here and we can talk about a reschedule._   
_I love you too._

Ivanova got off work around midnight. She had the feeling Talia wouldn't be awake any longer, and the shut off lights in their shared space proved her right. A covered plate stood on the table, with two notes - one on top, one next to it.   
She took the one on top off and read it, following it's instructions - apparently, Talia had gotten her some sandwiches that she could heat up if she wanted to (she didn't). The other one was sweeter.

_2250\. I'm heading to bed for a nap - I hope I'll be awake again when you come home. Wouldn't want to miss your arrival._   
_I love you._   
_\- Talia ♡_

She'd even doodled a heart behind her name. Ivanova tried to suppress a smile, but she simply couldn't, her heart beating faster for a moment like she still was a teenager with a crush instead of a commander in a healthy, adult relationship. 

Ivanova finished her meal in silence, quickly, then equally quickly got undressed for bed and carefully walked into the bedroom.  
What she saw made her heart skip a beat entirely.

Talia lied on Ivanova's side of the bed, snuggling Ivanova's pillow as if it was a real person, back turned away from her and the dim lights still falling into the room from the main area.   
Part of her wanted to complain that it was her side of the bed - but she just… couldn't. The sight of it was too sweet, touched her heart in that special way no one but Talia could. 

Carefully, Ivanova got into bed behind her love, slipping beneath the sheets and pulling Talia close to her body, unable to stop herself from tracing the soft skin of Talia's stomach.   
They both usually slept naked now, given Talia's preference for morning sex. Talia made a soft sound and turned around in her arms, pillow forgotten as she moved to hold her instead, one eye opening just a tiny bit.

"Go back to sleep."

Ivanova murmured, but instead, the other of Talia's eyes opened just a bit and she smiled sleepily, softly, momentarily wrapping one arm around Ivanova's neck and slowly moving in for one of the softest, sweetest kisses she'd ever gotten.

Welcome home, it said.  
Good night, it said.  
I love you, it said.

Talia broke it after a perfect moment, and then snuggled into Ivanova, entangling their limbs with each other, being held and holding herself, relaxing against her with a sigh before quickly falling back asleep.   
Ivanova stroked her gently, watching her beautiful face while she felt the stress of the day melt away more and more with every second, pulling her closer and whispering "lights" to bathe them in gentle darkness and closed her eyes, just feeling.

Warm. Safe. Content. Belonging. Right. Welcome. Loved. 

Home. 

And she still felt that way when Talia kissed her awake.


End file.
